


Plotting

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Baelsar consults the shade he has (reluctantly) paired up with in an attempt to defeat their shared thorn-in-side.
Kudos: 3





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormandozone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormandozone/gifts).

Gaius entered his quarters after a long day, slowly removing pieces of his armor, until only the heavy clothes beneath them remained. Ruddy fingers carded through dark hair, and he exhaled slowly, making his way towards his armchair. 

“Hmph, savages,” he muttered to himself, “They refuse to see what good we bring to them. Bite the very hand that feeds them their salvation— tsk! It is a wonder I even bother.”

No sooner had he sunk into the plush chair did he hear a familiar warping sound. His shoulders drooped as he sighed.

“I had hoped my own quarters, at least, could be afforded some privacy,” he groaned, looking up into a grimace, hiding beneath a red mask.

“Normally I would not bother you here, nor at such an hour," the Ascian spoke, "But our current situation requires haste. You know, of course, of what I speak."

Gaius' brow gathered, and he steepled his fingers together.

"The so-called Warrior or Light," he growled, exasperated, "Yes, I am aware of her meddling. It is ultimately of no matter. She will not stop me."

Lahabrea's smirk was nearly  _ audible _ .

"She has felled Titan," he replied, "And her next target would appear to be the eikon of the Ixal."

Gaius' hands separated, one balling into a fist under his chin.

"Mmph," he grunted, "All the while yet, she attacks my fleet in La Noscea. Tsk. Fool. Does she not see we are of the same mind? That Imperial rule brings freedom from these false gods?"

Lahabrea crossed his arms, sighing.

"Yes, yes, go forth and conquer, ivory standard and all that," he said, "But  _ perhaps _ you would like to discuss the matter at hand?"

Gaius glared at him, his mouth stretched in a frown. 

"You Ascians clearly value results above all else," he said, "Hmph. I suppose I respect that."

He rose from his seat and began to pace, tapping his chin.

"But yes. What to do about our dear Warrior," he said, with a small laugh, "Hah. It is ironic, really. A pureblood Garlean who chosen by a 'goddess'. The perfect weapon for a false eikon pretending to protect her 'children'... But yet again, I digress. You say her next target is the Ixal?"

"Yes. Without a doubt. This vessel's penchant for gathering information… is quite commendable," he said, with a wicked smile.

Gaius felt his skin begin to crawl. Useful as the Ascian was, he could not help but shudder at his practice of jumping from body to body as often as he pleased.

“Right,” he said, wishing to swiftly move to a different subject, “But the question still stands; what are we to do with her?”

Lahabrea’s smirk widened into a sinister grin.

“I work quite intimately with her, or rather, this vessel does,” he said, as Gaius suppressed yet another shudder, “I could simply lure her into a trap. Eliminate her as a threat.”

Gaius’ head snapped up, looking distressed.

“No. I do not want her dead,” he said, sternly, “...Not if it is not necessary. I would have her see the error of her ways.”

The Ascian gave and incredulous laugh.

“I do not recall saying I would kill her,” he said, “But even so, Hydaelyn has her claws within her far too deeply for the likes of  _ you _ to reason with her. Believe me. She should be left with me.”

As he approached, Gaius could not help but notice his presence felt rather cold, like the chill radiating off an ice crystal.

“It would be best to eliminate the threat now, rather than later, when she forces your hand,” he insisted, a hand resting on Gaius’ shoulder, which the Legatus shook away, “Trust me.  _ Leave her to me. _ ”

“Ugh, you delight in trickery far too much for my taste,” he said, lip curled upwards, “But yes, there may be truth in what you say - I’ll not deny it. Rest assured, that should it become necessary - I will do it without a second thought. But again, only if it truly is necessary.”

Lahabrea sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Whatever you say. It is your operation, after all,” he said, casually, “I am merely the pawn.”

Gauis thought he detected some strange hint of something sinister in his words - but what, he could not say. He cleared his throat, taking a breath and he continued to strategize.

“Although, perhaps there is merit in your plan - to lure her, that is,” he said, “Capture her and force her to see reason. Or, an ambush, perhaps.”

Lahabrea nodded.

“Yes, yes,” he encouraged, “An ambush. Use your fleet, but be careful - I have intelligence that tells me the Adders are vigilantly watching their side of the Coerthan border. They are not likely to miss even a small squadron headed their way.”

Gaius sighed, his hand running over his face, eyes closing. He thought for a moment.

“There are other ways into Coerthas,” he said, “There is but a small length of water between it and eastern La Noscea. And we have soldiers stationed there already. It should not be difficult.”

Lahabrea hummed to himself, thinking.

“Perhaps it should not be an ambush,” he said, “Perhaps… a diversion. Divert her fellows while I go after her… no need to endanger her.”

“I have no intention of bringing any harm unto her, Asican,” he said, insulted, “Do you think me a fool? Incapable of commanding my fleet properly? Tsk. They shall know not to harm her, unless—”

“Unless it is ‘absolutely necessary’? Yes, I am aware. You seem rather fond of repeating yourself,” Lahabrea snapped back.

Gaius rolled his eyes, irritated. 

“...Yes. As I was saying,” he said, shooting Lahabrea a look, “An ambush, of a sort. A diversion has merit as well, but I fear getting her by herself would prove far too costly. I will not lose men if I do not need to.”

Even through the mask, the roll of his eyes felt quite obvious, as was his exasperated sigh.

“Ahh, yes. Lives far too precious to waste on such a thing,” he said, with a tone Gaius thought bordered on disgust.

The Ascian crossed his arms, a clawed finger brushing against his lips as he pondered.

“Hmph. Yes. You mortals are rather fixated on how many lives the battle may cost you, despite the victory it would ensure.”

Gaius grimaced, baring his teeth.

“Think what you like of us, but keep it to yourself,” he growled, “I did not begin this campaign for my people only to send them to their deaths. I will do what I must, but not at too great a cost.”

A nasty smile spread across Lahabrea’s face, his own teeth now glimmering in the dim lights of the room.

“Says the man who marched his people into Carteneau?” he taunted, “Tell me, how many did you lose there?”

Gaius glared at him, his furious gaze piercing the shade like a dagger.

“Carteneau was an  _ unimaginable _ tragedy,” he said, “One I do not wish to repeat. Do not mock me, Ascian. If I tread carefully, it is because I  _ must. _ ”

Lahabrea shrugged, dramatically throwing his hands to his side.

“Do what you like. Ambush her, cause a diversion, it matters not - so long as you do not interfere with my great work,” he said, with a flippant smile.

“What ‘great work’?” Gaius asked, brows furrowing, “You speak so often of it; I must admit that it concerns me.”

Lahabrea laughed heartily, his head thrown back.

“Why, to make the Warrior see  _ reason _ , of course!” he said, “Our goals are one and the same, Baelsar. In time you will come to know that.”

Gaius’s eyes grew angry, and he pointed a very stern finger at him.

“Hear me, shade,” he said, “I keep your counsel because it is useful to me. I care not of your goals, or your so called ‘work’, so long as you serve your purpose well.”

Lahabrea simply laughed again, reaching his hands upwards to remove his mask - something Gaius admittedly found rather unsettling. He attempted to avert his eyes without making it seem obvious he was doing so. Lahabrea seemed to know anyways, by the way he stretched, yawning loudly as he let his hood fall back.

“I am afraid I must retire,” he said, “This vessel grows weary with increasing frequency. I do so hope I do not exhaust it to death. Twould be rather inconvenient.”

“We will discuss this further tomorrow,” Gaius said, no longer wishing to hear the shade’s demented ramblings.

Lahabrea’s grin widened, quite thoroughly enjoying being able to get such a rise out of the High Legatus.

  
“Of course,” he replied, voice thick with mischief.

His mask returned to his face as a dark portal opened behind him. He bowed, stepping backwards into it as it expanded to accommodate him.

“I live  _ only _ to serve.”

That same, familiar warping sound, and Gaius was once again alone in his room. The chill that radiated from the shade lingered as Gaius shuddered to himself again.

_ “Ascians.” _


End file.
